


Rewrite the Stars

by diezminutos



Series: Malex Song Fics [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Heartbreak, M/M, mentions of Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Song Fic based on "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr post that mentioned this idea, so I ran with it.

_You know I want you_  
_It's not a secret I try to hide_  
_I know you want me_  
_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_  
_You claim it's not in the cards_  
_Fate is pulling you miles away_  
_And out of reach from me_  
_But you're here in my heart_  
_So who can stop me if I decide_  
_That you're my destiny?_

_What if we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine_  
_Nothing could keep us apart_  
_You'd be the one I was meant to find_  
_It's up to you, and it's up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_  
_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_Maybe the world could be ours_  
_Tonight_

"This-" Alex tried to mumble as Michael kissed him. He managed to pull apart long enough to whisper, "We can't be together, Guerin."

"What's stopping us?" Michael smiled as his heart broke. "We're both here at the same time for the first time in a decade. That's gotta mean something."

"It means I lost my leg fighting and had to return to this hell hole." Alex tried to push Michael away which made him stumble. Michael grabbed his arms to steady him so he wouldn't fall. 

"You and I both know it's more than that."

"It isn't It can't be!" Alex snapped. "I should go."

Michael watched him leave the way he would watch him for many more nights. Sometimes he was lucky and Alex stayed until morning, but he still left just as quickly. It all hurt so much.

But Michael knew Alex was wrong: they could be together.

 

_You think it's easy_  
_You think I don't want to run to you_  
_But there are mountains_  
_And there are doors that we can't walk through_  
_I know you're wondering why_  
_Because we're able to be_  
_Just you and me_  
_Within these walls_  
_But when we go outside_  
_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

_No one can rewrite the stars_  
_How can you say you'll be mine?_  
_Everything keeps us apart_  
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_  
_It's not up to you_  
_It's not up to me_  
_When everyone tells us what we can be_  
_How can we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say that the world can be ours_  
_Tonight_

 

Ever since high school, Alex was scared of something happening to Michael. His fears only intensified when he realized Michael probably had the same weird piece of alien tech he had found. He wasn't good at hiding things. Alex also knew something far worse would happen if his father put together that they had still seen each other after the incident. How was Alex supposed to explain to Michael that all he was doing was protecting him? He couldn't see another hammer. He couldn't watch the love of his life get hurt again because of him. 

Michael insisted on making it difficult to avoid him. Giving him the same looks he saw in high school. Kissing him. Loving him. Some moments he wanted to believe that they could be together and forget about all the shitty things that have and will continue to happen.

But deep down Alex knew Michael was wrong: they couldn't be together.

 

_You know I want you_  
_It's not a secret I try to hide_  
_But I can't have you_  
_We're bound to break and my hands are tied_

 

Michael could hear Alex getting out of bed slowly. "Please don't go," Michael reached his arm out to grab Alex's.

"Shit. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't know if I can take you leaving again," Michael whispered.

"I don't know if I can stay," Alex sighed honestly.

"I can't handle all this coming and going."

"Guerin-"

"No," Michael sat up. "I want you. No, I need you to stay. And you can't tell me you don't want to stay, too."

"I told you. It's not about what I want. There's just too much standing in the way of us being together. You know that." He stood up shakily and made his way to the door.

"If you leave, we're done. I can't keep doing the back and forth," Michael said firmly.

"You know I don't want to leave," Alex sighed and leaned his head against the door.

"Then don't."

Alex sighed and walked back over to the bed. He gave Michael a gentle kiss and stood up again. "It's what's best, Michael."

Then he quickly and quietly walked out the door.


End file.
